Loving Her
by CptKaydeAdama
Summary: ‘Not that it’s any of my business Chief, I realize, but you’ve almost polished off a bottle and a half of my ambrosia. And it’s not money I’m concerned about. Frak knows money is useless to us now, but I am worried for your sanity. What’s troubling you?’


**Title: **Loving Her

**Rating: PG-13/ T**

**Characters/Pairings: **Galen, Cally, Jammer, my OC Juke, Cally/Galen, mentions Galen/Boomer.

**Summary: **_'Not that it's any of my business Chief, I realize, but you've almost polished off a bottle and a half of my ambrosia. And it's not money I'm concerned about. Frak knows money is useless to us now, but I am worried for your sanity. What's troubling you?'_

**Spoilers: **Seasons 1-3 including a deleted scene from LDYB Part I.

**Warnings: **Swearing mostly…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Galen, Cally, or Jammer, neither do I own BSG. All rights reserved to those characters and the show belong to Ronald D. Moore and the Sci-Fi Channel. The only character I own is Juke.

A/N I'm having writers block on my Cally's Story story, so I wrote this. This might make a tad more sense, and you might make more connections if you read _It's My Life And I'll Scream If I Want To_ first, but it's not needed.

A/N/N Also, this is my selfish attempt to get more Cally/Chief stories out there and hopefully inspire more writers to right Cally/Chief fics too.

* * *

He could so easily let this feeling pass on by. So easily. He could just dismiss it and walk away, like it never entered his mind at all. Goodbye to the bad thought, the bad idea. And wooo boy, was it a bad idea. At least it was…to him.

So why was it that he couldn't let the idea go? Why?

Is it really because he _does _love her? Or is he using her to fill in the void that has been created in his heart? The irony about the void thing? She did it. She created it. It was because of her Sharon was dead. It was like she was a frakking disease. He couldn't escape her. She was everywhere.

If Galen really stopped to think about it, and I mean, _really _think about it, his history with the two women that were plaguing his thoughts these days, who was there first? Cally was. Sharon came a year later. So who's to say that he didn't use _Sharon _to fill in a void left by a thing he might have had for Cally? He thought long and hard about it. Didn't he have a small thing for Cally when she started working for him? Of course it was completely out of the question. Not only was she his subordinate, his employee, but she also had to be at least 10 years younger than him. And before the Holocaust , that was unheard of . Especially on a fleet ship.

Shit.

Now he was really confused.

Galen looked up at the bartender , who was talking to another customer, his hand over his forehead, blocking the light bearing down on him from the New Caprican sun. He signaled for another glass of the ambrosia he had been downing for the last hour or so. Juke, the bartender, brought his drink over, but had a look of concern on his face.

'Not that it's any of my business Chief, I realize, but you've almost polished off a bottle and a half of my ambrosia. And it's not money I'm concerned about. Frak knows money is useless to us now, but I am worried for your sanity. What's troubling you?' Galen looked up at Juke and sighed.

'Girl trouble.' Galen mumbled, looking at the green liquid before him. It seemed to be mocking him now.

'Ouch, that's never fun. If it's not to personal, care to elaborate on the subject?' Galen looked at him again, slightly shocked.

'Well… I… there's this _possibility _I might be falling for this one girl, but I'm not sure if I'm just using her to fill a void that was left in me after my last girlfriend…left me.' he chose his words wisely. 'Or …if I really am in love with her. I met her before I met my ex, and the thing is…she works for me, and she's … a lot younger than me. Almost ten years.' Juke whistles. 'Yeah, exactly.'

'Well, have you talked to this girl you like? About how you.. might feel about her?' Galen shook his head. 'Have you gone on any dates?'

'Not…really.' Juke cocked an eyebrow.

'What do you mean, _not really_?' Galen lowered his head, slightly shamed. 'Oh shit…you didn't…' he caught on to the reason for the shame.

' No! We didn't do _that _. But we came close to it. I haven't even…kissed her yet. We were…very…very…very… _very _drunk.' Galen explained lightly. 'She started talking about this bastard boyfriend she had in high school and I started to tell her about this…girlfriend I had in high school as well. Both shitty relationship. And some how…that led to us… in the bar on _Galactica _. Three bottles of ambrosia , and too many tales of misinterpreted loves later we… well let's just say that the next morning, I got some interesting looks from my deckhands.'

'Ah . You were _drunk _. That made it a good idea.' Juke half joked. Good gods . Kids these days.

' No, I'm not saying that us being drunk makes what happened a good idea.' Galen said quickly, hoping to regain some pride. Then he looked around at the sunny village, then looked at himself. Shit…no pride to lose. 'I just… gods I don't know what to do.'

'And how does this woman feel about you? ' _How does she feel about you? _What the frak was he? A high school psychiatrist?

'She…' Galen blushed. '… she has…or had, I'm not entirely sure anymore, a thing for me. But after what happened…I mean I almost took advantage of her. I don't think I'm on her good side anymore.'

'Well why don't you go figure out what _side _you are on with her.'

'I'm hoping it's her right side…' Galen let the words slip before he knew what he was saying. The sentence had a double meaning.

'Well then, the next shuttle back up to _Galactica _is leaving soon. If she's on the ship, get on the shuttle and go ask her.'

'She's down here. We came down in the same shuttle this morning. Maintenance work on the president's ship.' President his ass. Baltar was in no way right for the position.

'Go find her then.' Juke looked at Galen with a determination.

'I…'

'Have you thought it over in your head?'

'Excuse me?'

'Did you think about it? Whether or not you actually love her or are you just using her?' What…the … frak was up with this bartender anyway? Who would have known he was a Wiseman.

' I…' just then, Galen spotted Cally being chatted up by some of Anders' old fellow Pyramid teammates. He felt a jealousy rise in him . What did they think they were doing? Cally was his.

Scratch that.

He was Cally's.

Oh frak. He did love her. He was _so _screwed.

'I thought about it.' he finally replied. 'Can you get me some coffee?' Juke nodded and went back behind the bar. Cally caught Galen looking and waved. He waved back. Half an hour later, Galen was sober again . He got up and walked over to Cally.

'Cally, sorry to bother you about this, but do you remember the engine code from Baltar's ship? I can't remember it at all and I need to look up the model so I can build a new one. The guy really frakked it up when he tried to "fix" it. ' Cally nodded and excused herself from the guys around her. Her and Galen started walking towards the president's ship and she laughed.

'Gods, thank you for getting me out of that.' Cally laughed as soon as they were out of ear shot.

'You weren't having fun?' Galen asked, genuinely shocked.

'Gods no. Galen ,those guys were sad. Nothing like Anders at all. Anders, he knows stuff. About mechanics, politics… he's a smart Pyramid player. Those other guys though? They insult the sport. ' Galen laughed 'Did you really need the engine code?' he shook his head. 'Thought so.'

'Well Miss Henderson, you seem to read me like a book, don't you?' Galen laughed, giving her a playful shove. Cally smirked.

'Better than you think Galen. Better than you think.' They continue walking until they reach the shuttle for _Galactica_, Cally yawns and climbs up the stairs. Galen follows her. As they find some empty seats, Galen hears a few older ladies whisper about them. _'Oh aren't they a cute couple?' 'Are they together? They should be.' ' They have "married" written all over them. I can tell. There's no way they are that cute together and not married. ' _Galen sighed. _Hate to disappoint you lady. _He thought.

'Cally?' Cally turned towards him as the shuttle began to take off.

'Yeah Chief?'

' You really…weren't interested in any of those guys were you?' he asks timidly. Cally looks a little flushed.

' What if I was? ' Cally teased. So he wanted to play games huh? She could play.

'Well it's just…I don't know if those guys are…right for you.'

'Is that so? And why wouldn't they be right for me? They're strong men, nice, charismatic. They could take care of me. ' Cally paused for a few seconds. 'They are interested in me.' There it was. Right there. The barrier she thought was holding them apart.

'What if they are trying to use you?' Galen asked. This wasn't going well. Cally's face grew a bit cold.

'I'm a big girl _Sir _I think I can take care of myself.' Cally snapped. Galen didn't miss the _Sir _in her sentence. This really, really, really, wasn't going well.

'I know you are Cally. I'm just trying to look after you. I don't want to see you get hurt.'

'You're one to talk.' Cally hissed under her breath.

'Excuse me?' Galen asked , shocked.

' Oh you heard me Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol. You've hurt me more than once in the past, and you knew it. Don't go around saying you are trying to protect me when you've hurt me yourself. It's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?' Cally turned herself towards the window and saw the stars of vast space fly by them as they headed back to _Galactica _.

'You have a right to be mad about when I beat you up Cally, but I think you are being a bit unreasonable. I thought you forgave me for that.' Cally laughed bitterly.

'Gods Tyrol, you really are just _so _naïve .' Galen looked at her 'I'm not talking about when you beat me up by accident. I have forgiven you for that already.' Cally didn't turn her head from it's transfixion on the stars going by them.

'Then what? What did I do to you Cally?' Cally said nothing. 'Fine. Don't tell me. Just sit there and sulk about your sad life. ' _Shit…take it back, take it back take it BACK you dumb bastard! _Cally slowly turned her head towards him and fixed him with an icy glare.

'Frak you Chief. ' She got up and moved to a seat in the back of the shuttle, next to Jammer, whom she started to talk with. Galen banged his head against back of the seat he was sitting in. He just screwed everything up.

The rest of the two hour flight from New Caprica to _Galactica _was spent in silence.

* * *

That night, Galen was awake when all his other bunkmates had conked out for the night. The cruelty of his situation was that Cally's bunk was right across from his. Her light wasn't on anymore, but she had left her curtain open. As Galen laid there, he looked at her. What had he done exactly? Why was she mad at him? Then it hit him. Memories flooded back of the night they had spent, long ago, drinking moonshine and celebrating the discovery of the new planet, and the feeling of hope that was spreading throughout the colonies. She had kissed him that night. '_What? Like you didn't know?_' Instead of talking things out, he had dismissed her , ignored her for days, which was saying something, considering she was his right hand. It had hurt her. He wouldn't even acknowledge her beyond being his co-worker or little sister figure. He was being selfish, embarrassed that a subordinate had a crush on him. And now she crushed him. Payback's a bitch.

The question was though, how far did he want to take this relationship if she'd forgive him? Did he want to just date her an see what happens? Did he want to marry her and have that bright, shiny , future that his parents always told him he'd have? Was it really possible to even _have _one of those in the Twelve Colonies these days?

Did that really matter?

* * *

The next day, Cally was still bitter with him, understandably. She was going through a checklist for the recent maintenance that had been preformed on one of the raptors. Still a necessary process in her opinion. Galen took a deep breath and left his office to go face his demons.

'Cally? ' Cally looked up from the check list that she had in her hand.

'Yes Chief?' she asked coldly.

'Can I see you in my office please?' he hoped this would work.

'Why Chief ? If there's something you need to tell me, you can tell me right here. It's not like it matters if anyone over hears .' _That's right Cally, cut the wound deep. _Galen thought.

'I need to talk to you in private. It's an important matter with some…sensitive nature to it.' Cally rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Fine. Jammer!' Jammer walked over to her quickly. 'Can you finish this checklist for me? The Chief and I need to talk about something. ' Jammer nodded and she walked over to Galen. Together, they walked down the hallway to his office.

'What exactly is it that you wa…'

'I'm in love with you.' Galen blurted, interrupting Cally's sentence. Cally's face was that of pure shock. He started walking towards her, she walked backwards, confused. 'I'm sorry I ignored you when you kissed me before. Gods know that feels like one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I just… I wasn't ready yet, to have a serious relationship with someone. I was still trying to adjust to everything. And then there's the transition, from co-workers and friends to …more than that. I got scared, and I'm sorry. I'm hoping…praying you will forgive me and give me a second chance. ' He had her trapped in a corner in his office, it was now or never. 'Please.' he whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

'I… I … Galen what…why ? Why now? ' Galen put a hand on either side of her, trapping her against the wall.

'I've been doing a lot of thinking about my relationship with you lately. And yesterday, when I saw you at Juke's bar, talking to those guys…I felt…jealous. Utterly and totally jealous. And I couldn't stand the thought of you with one of those guys off…'

'Playing ?' Cally offered, smirking . Galen laughed.

'Good way of putting it.' he commented ' I just… Cally I'm not a one night stand person. I'm not in to sleeping with a woman and never calling her back. That's just not me.'

'I know.' Cally whispered. 'I'm not either.'

'And with you…especially with you. I couldn't live with myself if we ever had a one night stand. I'm… I'm older then you, and I'd think it was my fault, and I was taking advantage of you and…' He was cut off by Cally kissing him lightly on the lips.

'Galen… what exactly are you saying? ' she asked , looking up at him hopefully.

'I'm saying Cally, that if we pursue this relationship, you will never be rid of me.' Galen whispered in her ear, kissing her left temple. Cally sighed contently.

' I think I could deal with that.' Cally smiled, and Galen laughed . 'You better behave though.' Galen looked at her auspiciously 'I'll take that look as a "Yes Cally I promise to behave and.." ' Cally screeched as Galen picked her up and sat her down on his desk. He kissed her, slowly, and she smirked against his lips. After a couple of minutes he pulled away a smirk on his face matching hers.

'Can't I be naughty sometimes?'

Le Fin


End file.
